An example of a holder that regards a cylindrical body as a body to be held is a microphone holder. In the case of holding a microphone at a prescribed position, a microphone stand is typically used. The stand includes a stand body placed on an installation surface, such as a floor. A microphone holder for holding the microphone is attached to the distal end of the stand body.
There are various types of microphone holders for respective uses. For instance, the most popular type is described in Japanese Utility Model No. 3093594. As described therein, a holder includes an elastically deformable clamp member formed to have a C-shaped section. The grip of a microphone is pressed into an opening of the holder, and elastically clamped.
However, such microphone holders are a forcedly fitting type according to which the opening of the clamp member is pressed open and the grip is mounted. Since a strong pressing force is required, this type is inferior in operability. Furthermore, when the grip is pressed against the opening to be forcedly fit, the microphone holder and the grip sometimes collide with each other and the microphone picks up collision noise caused by the collision.
Thus, microphone holders used for a hand-held microphone that frequently repeats attachment and detachment include a shock absorbing material that is made of an adhesive engineering plastic and adheres to the inner surface of the holder. However, this configuration is unfavorable in cost and causes a problem in that long-term deterioration of peeling off.
Another holding device holding any of cylindrical bodies equivalent to the microphone grips, for instance, a flashlight and various types of grips, adopts the forcedly fitting type and requires a strong pressing force. This causes a problem in inferior operability.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a holding device of a cylindrical body that can hold various types of cylindrical bodies, including a cylindrical microphone grip, more easily and securely, by a light operation.